Prisoners
by Blackwitch31
Summary: OneShot: Sometimes we are caught by surprise and how we solve the things? By start fighting to escape, and Maxine does exactly that alongside WillyKit!


_Rated **K**_

_**Disclaimer: **The Thundercats aren't mine, just the OC and the plot._

* * *

_Well folks, sometimes we are caught by surprise and how we solve the things? By start fighting to escape, and Maxine does exactly that alongside WillyKit!_

* * *

_By the way... this has nothing to do with this Oneshot, but I will ask anyway... I am writing something... if Maxine gets pregnant, who will help her deliver the baby? just curiosity ok?_

_I thank you all the lovely reviews!_

_now let's go on with this story!_

* * *

**Prisoners**

A human form and a smaller one are chained to the wall in a dark and rather humid place, surrounded by 4 human forms but their captors are not human beings.

They mock the two female figures they arrested, but the adult human remains steadfast for the sake of the child who is with her.

"Now you have no one who can save you, human!" And he starts touching the girl, "if you touch a hair of WillyKit you're a dead monkey!" Warns the human woman, "Uhh... I am soooo scared! " Remarks the mutant, "but you should have, you know?" Threatened the woman, "Stop it, Monkian, respect the child or else!" Says the lizard, "otherwise you will clean the castle for a month!" Warn the lizard, and a laugh is heard, "This is hilarious, it's better than watching a play!" Says Maxine laughing a lot, "I'm already imagining the monkey cleaning latrines!" The Lizard adds, "You should curb your tongue, human!" Warns Slythe, Maxine's eyes glow, "or what lizard? Are you going to kill me? " Slythe is silent, "your silence says it all, and you will not get what you want!" Says Maxine in a daring tone.

Slythe doesn't respond and decides to get out of there plus the other three mutants, for Maxine's relief,

_"Thank God, they came out of my sight!"_ And let a sigh of relief come out, "_At least he protected WillyKit from that asshole!"_

What happened to Maxine and Willykit to being held hostage by the mutants? Well, it all started like any other day.

_**Flashback...**_

_Maxine decides to take the children with her, promised them that they would pick up fruit in the Berbills orchard and then go to Willa to pick up some stuff._

_All this had an extra... She also wanted to teach both of them how to drive her Jeep, they never know what might happen if Maxine can't drive it._

_"Wow... I never thought driving your Jeep was so cool, Maxi! " Praises WillyKat, the Human girl smiles, "You also taught me how to drive your flying board, Kit." WillyKat makes an observation, "You have an excellent balance, Maxi." The human woman responds, "well... I guess so, I think it must have been because of you ' Kit! ' The young Thunderian smiles, "you are very modest Maxi!" The human girl smiles, "you told us you knew how to ride the waves, and that you did it a lot when you were going to the beach." Well, actually, it's true, Maxine had surf lessons, and she never lost an opportunity to do it when went to the beach in Miami on summer vacation, but she never bragged about it to her new friends, she didn't like it. _

_It even thinks she had lost the touch but was so wrong!_

_"I also like to teach, you know? It's something you should know! " Explain, then listen to ' Kat, ' then will you cook that delicious food? ' Maxine smiles, "Yes, I love cooking with Snarf, he's so comfortable in the kitchen!" ' Kit just says, ' He's always been like that, and he loves that you go get the monthly supplies, he knows that you taste all the ingredients. " Maxine closes her eyes, "I learned to cook with my grandparents and with the rest of the family, both on the paternal and maternal side, and gave me plenty of advice about cooking." ' Kit asks, ' What advice? ' Maxine smiles, "always choose the freshest ingredients possible, taste them, know how to balance the flavors and the most important... Take into account hygiene, in food, utensils, and in the kitchen! " The two Thunderkittens look at each other, but they know that Maxine is very demanding when she's in the kitchen and they hear, "You can catch some bad things if everything it's not all properly cleaned or washed." _

_The three are talking when they saw the path cut off, "strange... The road is not usually like this! " ' Kat starts to get suspicious, ' This doesn't smell good, Maxi. ' The human woman agrees immediately, "I'll see what's going on!" Maxine comes out of the Jeep, looking at all sides, "Well kids there's a trunk of a tree here!" The two Thunderians just say, "That's it?" Maxine beckons, "Yes, I have a chainsaw, to cut the tree trunk into smaller pieces!" ' Kat asks, ' Do you want me to bring you that? ' The girl waves, "of course!" _

_' Kat was about to leave, but Maxine starts to feel something, "Wait for a little ' Kat! ' She advances a little further until she smells a strange odor, screaming, "__**Get out of the Jeep and run out of here, warn the others!"**__ WillyKat and WillyKat can get out of the vehicle and flee from there, they must have to warn the others._

_"' Kat... you must warn Lion-O, I will help Maxine! " Her brother just says, "but Kit..." She screams, __**"Go, bro, warn Lion-O!" **__And goes to Maxine, who fights to stay awake._

_The human coughs a lot, and when she sees WillyKit, "Didn't I tell you to run away?" The young Thunderian responds, "I wouldn't feel good if I left you alone, Maxi!" The human girl, look at "Kit," Thank you! " The two fight against sleep, but in vain... Fell to the ground unconscious._

_Both did not feel to be carried and chained to the wall, only remember to awaken in the dungeons of Plundarr Castle and surrounded by Slythe, Vulture-Man, Monkian and Jackal, "I see you have awakened, Yeeesss?" Listen to Slythe talking, "I just hope you enjoy our accommodations!" And they came out laughing at both of them._

_End of flashback_

"How are we going to get out of here, Maxine?" Question ' Kit, " To be honest I don't know, I hope your brother could make it to the lair. " And keeps trying to loosen the chains, which is pretty hard, "I don't know what they have planned against our friends, but we have to try to escape from here." ' Kit well tries, but in vain, for they are too tight for her.

In the Cats Lair

"So you're saying that Maxine and WillyKit are hostages of the mutants?" Question Lion-O, ' Kat answers, ' Yes... I managed to glimpse them to capture Maxine and my sister! " Tygra gets a little bored, "and you didn't help them why?" WillyKat explains, "Maxine sent us here, but my sister stayed behind to help her!" ' Kat feels a hand on the shoulder, ' don't blame him, Tygra, these situations are out of our control.

It was good that he managed to escape to warn us! " Defends Panthro, "Maxine will try to find a way to escape with ' Kit!"

Lion-O hears them, and wields the sword very close to the eyes, "Sword of Olmens give me sight beyond sight!" And images start appearing, saw Maxine go to the Berbills village, and teach the kids how to drive the Jeep, and then he notices that the mutants had set up an ambush to the three, knocking down a tree and how they caught Maxine and ' Kit... With sleep gas, but first, he saw Maxine send the two of them to flee and the decision to ' Kit stay behind and order the brother to ask for help.

He was able to see that both are at Plundarr Castle in the dungeons, "we must help them!" Cheetara asks, "It has Mumm-Ra's hand?" Lion-O gets a little thoughtful, "I doubt, you know they've been trying to end us for years." Panthro gets worried, "I just want to rescue Maxine and WillyKit, who knows what they will try against them!" So whoever is with Lion-O hears, "Gather the other Thundercats, we will invade Plundarr Castle and rescue Maxine and ' Kit!"

Shortly afterward all are in their vehicles and go to the place where Maxine's Jeep is, and as it is normal they asked for help Willa, who helped them to identify what type of gas was, "they had no chance to defend themselves, and they were unconscious in a few minutes!" Inform the Amazon. "What if we used the same thing?" It suggests Willa, "I can go with you." Lion-O is radiant with the idea, "thank you, Willa."

In the dungeons of Castle Plundarr...

"Maxine one more effort!" Encourage ' Kit, knows that the human girl is trying to break free, ' It's been hard, these guys had tightened this. ' As much as she tries, Maxine starts to get her wrists bloodied, and ' Kit notices, "Take it easy, Maxi!" But the human well tries, for the sake of both!

The belly of both rumbles, "we're already for some time without eating anything, Maxine!" The human sighs, "Yes... These guys don't even deign to feed us. " ' Kit begins to imagine, "well, their food must be filthy. ' Maxine agrees with the little Thunderian, "And the smell of the castle is filthy, I almost bet they should not do the cleaning!" Watch ' Kit, "So they must be bankrupt to pay a maid! ' And start laughing a burst of good laughter.

Steps begin to be heard, and they both stop talking as well as trying to release themselves, starting to put their ears to trying listening, and they can hear something,

_"Slythe you captured the human and the Thunderian to sell them as slaves?" Question Vulture-man, "Are you kidding? I want to please Mumm-Ra, to see if he gives us what we intend! " Says Slythe, who rubs his hands satisfied, "he desires the human and the Thunderian is a bonus, once we get what we want, the capture of the eye of Thundera will be a piece of cake!" Vulture-Man is thoughtful and expresses it, "Mumm-Ra has not yet been informed of this, Slythe." The lizard responds, "but it will be... Soon, yeeesss? "_

Maxine looks at ' Kit, ' I always thought this had the hand of that infernal Mummy, but I was wrong! " The Thunderkitten just mumbles, "What do you think to do?" Maxine closes her eyes, "wait for the right moment and act!" Then advise, "Get ready!" And they were both on full alert.

When Slythe and Vulture-man arrive, Maxine notices that they both have a platter with some meat and fruit, "I see that you are well, I think both are hungry!" They hear, and notice that Vulture-man enters alongside, Slythe, "free them, for they cannot eat with their hands fastened!" The mutant bird does exactly that when Maxine and WillyKit are free, they've gone into action... completely dominated the two mutants.

"You only managed to get the best of me, due to one thing you ambushed us and used sleep gas!" It says Maxine, who chained them to the wall, "You knew that I would give you a fight, what a bunch of sissies!" WillyKit laughed.

Then grabs an apple and gives it to WillyKit and takes another one for herself, "Thank you for the food, you assholes!" And fled from there, by the way, they managed to incapacitate Jackal and Monkian, but Maxine does something to the monkey, punches him, "This is for mocking us!" And then kicks him in the privates, "and this is for both of us and to learn to be more respectful!" Monkian squirts in pain, grabbing his private parts, and yells at both, "**Don't put that infernal mummy in your issues!"** And kick Jackal's ass, and go out of there running.

Outside...

Everyone's in the Thundertank, "Drive fast, Maxine's life and Kit's are in danger!" Hurries WillyKat, he feels guilty about not helping them properly.

But they saw something... Two female figures crossing the bridge separating the mutant's castle from the forest, "look... It's Maxine! "Watches Willa very satisfied.

Meanwhile both Maxine and ' Kit saw the Thundertank, "thanks to the Heavens that arrived in time!" It says Maxine to ' Kit, and they're visibly relieved that they got away.

The vehicle stops next to them, and Panthro jumps, grabbing Maxine, "thanks to Jaga you're okay." And hug her warmly, "Panthro, I'm fine! Check ' Kit, she needs more attention than I do! ' Panthro looks sideways watching WillyKit surrounded by others.

The Panther sees Maxine's wrists, they're bloodied, "did you try to free yourself?" She waves, "yes... But they were so tight! Now I just want to go back to the lair and deal with it, then I want to pick some fruit at the Berbills trees with the Thunderkitten, and give them some drive classes. " Lion-O hears, "after what happened you still want to do all of that?" Maxine replies, "Yes... And they will not be those bastards of the mutants that make me afraid to go on with my life! " The young Leader only says, "You are resilient, but you must rest, and tomorrow you will to do those things with the Thunderkitten!"

Willa approaches, "Maxine, you were amazing there." Then he asks, "What's made of the Mutants?" Maxine drops a laugh, "well... The Lizard and Vulture-Man are trapped, jackal and Monkian are let's say…incapacitated! " Willa and the others raise a brow, but Maxine laughs…hard, "I kicked the private parts of Monkian and one in the Jackal's arse." Lion-O Sketches a smile, "and like a coward, I bet he crawled into his hole!" Maxine beckons and looks at ' Kit, ' I just want her to be okay, that's all. " Tygra puts a hand on the human girl's shoulder, "stay calm, everything will be fine!"

Panthro puts her in the Thundertank, "Let's go before the mutants get free!" And they leave from there, leaving the mutants to lick their wounds.

At Plundarr Castle

"That human is fire!" Says Monkian who recovered from Maxine's kick, and released the other two were in the dungeons, Slythe is choleric, that human had tricked them, "Mumm-Ra will fry our asses!" Monkian only shoots, "How can you do that if he doesn't know anything?" The lizard responds, "but I was going to warn him." But then he asks, "Who was the idiot who had this brilliant idea, Yeeesss?" The three mutants just say, "It was your idea, Slythe!" And they push him into the cell.

**"You can't do this to me!"** Screams furious, **"but we did it, hard head!"** The three Mutants screamed back, and they leave Slythe in the cells for a few hours.

What about Mumm-Ra? Well... He continues to sleep his eternal slumber ignoring what had passed that day, and when he awakes will know what happened and fry Slythe's tail.

End…

* * *

_Maxine had to give a lesson to Monkian!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
